Dragons Were Easy, Astrid Not So Much
by Wyrden
Summary: This story is momentarily discontinued, sorry to all readers, but please keep on following list! I will repost all chapters when completed at the same time, so please keep following! Read the first few chapters for a preview if you would like, and check out my profile for any lemons you feel are left out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, guys, first ever fanfic, so please don't flame me too hard ;)**

***Disclaimer: All characters belong to dreamworks**

Hiccup opened his eyes. It had been a week since he had killed the Green Death (some say red, I don't know for sure) and he was still grieving the loss of his leg. Hiccup liked the fact he wasn't the failure of the village anymore, but the price he had to pay for the status boost was steep.

"Wake up bud, we got work to do," Hiccup said as he rolled over.

Toothless perked up at Hiccups' words, his ears pointing straight into the air. His green eyes wide, Toothless bounded to the door of Hiccups' room, ready to go downstairs and get his breakfast.

"Calm down bud! Your fish aren't going anywhere," Hiccup said as he strapped his prosthetic foot on, wincing since the stump was still sensitive.

Hiccup got up and limped to the door, his metal foot squeaking the whole way. Opening the door, Hiccup was almost pushed over by Toothless jumping down the stairs. Laughing, Hiccup said, "Well, I guess you're hungry today," Hiccup made his way down the stairs picking up the weapons Toothless had knocked over.

Hiccup, now on the ground floor, opened the door to the cellar, where all the food was kept, and got a big basket of fish for his dragon. "Here you go bud; cod, salmon, and, wait for it, no eel!" Hiccup said the last part with a forced sense of enthusiasm. It was too early to be jubilant.

There was a knock at the door, and Hiccup internally groaned. He had been getting frequent visits lately, most have been praises for his heroic deeds, some were checking on the welfare of his leg, and all had brought food with them. The surplus of food he had been forced to eat had caused Hiccup to gain a few pounds, and he was no longer a talking fishbone. Now he was more like a talking yak-bone.

The knocking resumed, harder this time. "I'm coming! Just hold on a second!" Hiccup said exasperatedly. Hobbling over to the door, Hiccup prepared himself for questions, hugs, and of coarse; more food.

Hiccup opened the door, talking immediately to get in his two cents before the Viking could thrust questions and more food upon him. "It's kind of hard to walk around with a metal leg, you could have, have..." Hiccups' sentence trailed off into stutters as he saw who was at the door.

"Is that how you greet people, Hiccup? I was expecting a warmer welcome," Astid said coyly, hiding half of her face behind her bangs.

Yes, Astrid; the same Astrid who dropped an axe on Hiccup, who Hiccup had kidnapped to save toothless, and who has kissed Hiccup twice now. Hiccup was a bundle of nerves as he tried to talk with the girl of his dreams. "Astid, hi! Hello, there, Astrid," Hiccup went of into a stream of awkward greetings as Astrid stood outside in the autumn breeze.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Astrid asked, interrupting Hiccups' stuttering with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Hiccup said quickly, then ammended himself, "I mean, please come in, Astrid."

Hiccup held open the door as the blond beauty walked into his house. _Oh my gods, Astrid Hofferson is in my house! Okay, don't screw this up, just PLEASE don't screw this up! _

Astrid sat on a bench in front of the fireplace, which needed to be stoked. Hiccup went out back to grab two peices of firewood. Hiccup thought about what he would say to Astrid as he stoked the fire back to life, and he came up with... absoloutly nothing. So he sat on the bech with Astrid a safe foot away.

After a full minute of awkward silence, something Hiccup was really good at making, Astrid spoke, "You look better today."

"Thank you?" Hiccup said, thrown off gaurd by the sudden compliment. Hiccup was well used to compliments by now, people commended his bravery all the time, but he would never have expected a compliment from Astrid, for she has never even visited him before.

"Don't apologize, that was a compliment," Astrid said sternly, looking at hiccup through slightly slitted eyes.

Hiccup, naturally, was scared. "Sorry! No, wait, I mean okay," he told her in a huff.

After the sudden compliment, silence enveloped them once more. All that could be heard was Toothless eating happily in the kitchen. Hiccup shifted in his seat, and Astrid looked over at him at the movement. "Hiccup, what are we?" she asked softly, the steely tone of confidence gone from her voice.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, too confused to be embarrased.

"I mean, we've kissed, in front of everyone. What does that make us?" she asked once more, a slight tone of desperation tinting her voice.

Getting what she was asking, Hiccup reverted back to the nervouse wreck he usually was. "Well, I don't- er, well, I guess..." Hiccup couldn't even finish his sentence. He was blushing so bad the fire was only half as warm as his face.

"Are we... together?" Astrid asked. The question was so quiet Hiccup could barely hear it. Hiccup wished for it to be true, he wanted so bad to go out with the mystical Astrid Hofferson, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"Um, I don't know. Yes?" he asked meekly.

"One answer please!" Astrid said, her voice returning to normal, but her face was flushed. She probably couldn't stand getting riled up over _Hiccup_. Hiccup of all people. If her father found out...

"Well then, yes," Hiccup said with finality, taking a great leap of faith that Astrid wouldn't beat his face in for saying they were a couple.

"Okay, then," Astrid said, standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hiccup asked, panicking. Hiccup thought she was going to go tell everyone to make fun of Hiccup for falsly thinking they were _dating._

"I have to go help rebuild the boats we lost in the fight with the Green Death. You're supposed to help to," Astrid said, brushing off her skirt, but not yet leaving.

Toothles walked into the room, finished with his fish. Hiccup rubbed his head, making him purr happily. Toothless had no clue what was said between the two teens, but he could tell that they wanted to mate with each other. Knowing this, Toothless pushed Hiccup into Astrid, trying to help them along.

"Woah! Maybe you should control your dragon, Mr. Dragon Tamer," Astrid said with a blush.

Hiccup relished the contact, but grudingly pulled away. "Please, controlling Toothless would be like drinking the sea," he said sarcasticly.

Astrid let out a small laugh, the first one Hiccup had ever heard from her. "I'll see you later, Hiccup," she said, then, after a moment of hesitation, leaned in quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Meet me at the forge after lunch, okay?" she said, blushing once again.

"S-sure thing Astrid," Hiccup managed to stutter out.

Astrid slugged Hiccup in the arm, and, while it strangly hurt less than usual, it still stung. "Stop that."

"Okay?" Hiccup said, watching Astrid leave his house.

Toothless stood where he had pushed Hiccup, a devilish smile stuck on his face. Hiccup turned to the black dragon, unsure whether to scold or thank him. Instead, Hiccup asked Toothles a question, "What in Odin's name just happened?"

Toothless just shrugged and let Hiccup put on the leather saddle. As Hiccup mounted Toothless, he spoe to the dragon. "Understanding you guys was easy, at least you came with a Dragon Manual."

Toothless just grunted and shook in anticipation for the upcoming wake-up flight. Hiccup had taken Toothless out every morning, just to get some time away from the others. The first few flights had been rough with Hiccup not being used to his prosthetic. Although it took a few days, new muscles had begun appearing, making it easier to fly.

Hiccup led Toothless out the door and into the cool, breezy morning. Mounting Toothless, Hiccup took off into the air. "Why can't girls come with a manual bud?"

**End of the first chapter! I know it was a little short, but it was the introductory. I'm not sure how long this will go on, or what the rating will turn out to be, but I am going to make it at least a T. Please review and let me know how to fix my writing and what to write next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, quick update! I have an urge to write since I saw that people are actually reading my work :) Please not that I won't do this very often, but you guys have inspired me to write another chapter! P.S there won't be as many errors in this one.**

** *Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dreamworks**

Hiccup and Toothless circled the island once, and in that time Hiccup had organized his thoughts. Astrid apparently wanted to have some form of relationship, but that was all Hiccup could decipher about her. It might have been easier to figure her out if Astrid wasn't so... Astrid. But then again, that's why Hiccup fell in love with her in the first place.

After the flight, Hiccup guided Toothless to land near the docks, where the reconstruction of half the Hairy Hooligan fleet was taking place. Hiccup located his father, which wasn't too hard since Stoick was one of the tallest men in the tribe, and limped over to him.

"Ah, son, it's good to see ya up!" Stoick said heartily, tossing aside a massive load of timber like it was a bundle of paper.

Hiccup felt the vibration of the lumber smashing into the ground, and he tried to play it off as if nothing happened when he said, "Yep, I'm finally ready to come down and carry trees up and down the docks," Hiccup said dryly, sarcastically gesturing to the long dock with large, burly men carrying actual trees.

"You need to lay off the sarcasm there, son, ain't good for yer self esteem," Stoick said, picking up the load he dropped earlier. "Ya can bring that toolbox up to that boat," Stoick said as he walked away, gesturing to a massive wooden toolbox a few feet away. The box was about three feet square, and it was filled to the brim with heavy stone hammers, saws, and parchment cutting shears.

"Okay dad, then I can go beat up Snotlout," Hiccup retorted. He could never pick up that box, but he could probably get Toothless to lug it over for him.

"Aw, quit yer belly-achin' and just try it!" Stoick yelled back. He was already halfway down the dock. "Looks like you've been gaining some muscle anyway," He yelled back as he left earshot.

"Well, if you say so," Hiccup said to himself, trudging over to the toolbox.

Grasping the handle with both hands, Hiccup tugged of with all his might. Much to his surprise, the toolbox came off the ground quickly, and he fall over onto his butt, scattering tools everywhere. Hiccup stood up, rubbing his tailbone, then started picking up the mess he had made.

"The hell, Hiccup?" a very familiar and annoying voice called out. "I thought you were supposed to be all cool now. You can't even pick up a stupid toolbox without falling on your ass!" Snotlout said as he watched Hiccup pick up his mess.

"I was doing just fine, thank you very much," Hiccup said dryly to his cousin.

After Hiccup picked up all the tools, Snotlout asked, "Do you need a real man to carry that heavy box for you?" he taunted, flexing his bicep.

"No," Hiccup replied, then added to himself, "and even if I did I wouldn't come to you."

"Did you say something?" Snotlout asked innocently.

"No, just mumbling to myself," Hiccup said with a smile.

Snotlout walked away down the dock to work on a different ship, something Hiccup was thankful for. Hiccup once again placed both hands on the handle of the box, and lifted carefully this time. The box cam off the ground almost easily. Hiccup marveled at his new strength, but then remembered it was nothing compared to a normal viking.

Hiccup transferred the box into his left hand, his dominant one, and slowly walked to the ship his father had indicated. The weight of the box didn't really bother his arms, but the extra pressure on his prosthetic was slightly painful.

Walking onto the half completed ship, Hiccup was greeted by a random viking. "Hiccup!" he said, "nice to see you gaining some muscle!" the viking complimented, and Hiccup realized for the first time that all the comments towards his growing strength might be true.

"Um, thank you. I have been gaining a lot of weight with all the food you guys keep bringing me," Hiccup said somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, ho! That's something to be thankful for, eh? Hey, toss me a hammer, will ya, boy?" the viking laughed out.

Hiccup tossed him the hammer, and, to his surprise, actually made it to the viking! Hiccup shook his head as he walked further on deck, wondering where all this was coming from. _I guys all those years of working in the forge are finally paying off. Then again, it might be from flying... _Hiccup set the tools down near the main mast, the vikings working on the ship crowding the box to get some tools.

As Hiccup made his way off the ship, he looked onto the deck and though he saw Astrid's golden hair, but it was just a glimpse and he couldn't be sure. Hiccup increased his pace until and hurried to the dock, but whoever had been there was already long gone, and Hiccup opted to wait until their planned meeting at the forge to talk to her.

Hiccup spent the rest of the morning doing odd jobs, running nails to the workers, fetching replacement tools, and sometimes even helping with the moving of all the wood. Hiccup tried to avoid the heavy lifting, however, since the pressure hurt his stump.

Hiccup had already given Toothless his basket of fish for his lunch at the house and was now on his way to the forge. Hiccup contemplated what he would say to Astrid, and it was supposed to go down like, _Hiccup approached the forge, and he saw that Astrid was already there waiting for him. Hiccup gave her a super sexy smile and she blushed under his heated gaze. Hiccup approached her, and put his hands on the forge wall on either side of her head, forcing her to look directly at him._

_ "I've been looking forward to this all day, baby," Hiccup would say, his hand carresing the side of her head seductively._

_ "Oh, Hiccup, you sexy beast, I've been waiting for this too," Astrid would say, biting her lip._

_ "Then let's not waste anymore time," then Hiccup would move in and capture her lips in his, and a heated make out session would ensue._

_ Hiccups' tongue would dart out, caress her bottom lip, and demand entry. Astrid would happily part her lips and invite Hiccups' tongue into her hot mouth. Then their tongues would battle for dominance, and Hiccup would be the victor. Hiccup would enjoy his spoils, delving his tongue ever deeper, tasting all of her sweet mouth. Hiccup would then let his right hand rest under the front of her shirt, and his hand would be cool against her stomach. As Hiccup continued to ravish her succulent mouth his hand would slowly travel north-ward until it came to rest upon her- _Hiccup stopped his thoughts there. He knew that could never really happen and thinking about it would only get him exited.

Hiccup realized his 'little friend; had woken up at his daydream, and he hastily rearranged it to hide the bulge. As Hiccup made himself presentable, the forge came into view. Astrid was indeed waiting for him, and Hiccup's stride faltered; he was surprised she actually came.

As Hiccup neared the forge, and Astrid, Astrid said, "What took you so long?"

"I had to feed Toothless," Hiccup managed to say without stuttering, which, to him, was a monumental achievement. He just talked to _Astrid Hofferson_ without messing up.

"Well, then do it faster next time, I've been here for like, ten minutes," Astrid said, her anger dissipating.

Hiccup was elated. Not only was she saying there was going to be a second time, but she seemed anxious if not exited to see him! "Sorry, it takes longer than it used to with my leg," Hiccup explained.

"You don't have to apologize, just plan better next time," Astrid said, annoyance edging into her voice.

"Okay," Hiccup said softly. Once again the evil awkward silence enveloped the pair, and Hiccup broke the silence this time. "So why did you want to meet me here?"

Astrid looked at him, and then went into a fluster of motion; throwing her arms around and pacing back and forth. "I don't know! Isn't that what couples are supposed to do?" she asked dejectedly.

Hiccup paled in realization. "So, is this like, a date?" he asked meekly.

Astrid paused for a moment, then replied heatedly, "Yes, it's a date, okay?!"

Hiccup almost passed out at the realization. "S-so we are dating?" he stuttered.

"I thought we discussed this this morning! Yes we are dating!"

Hiccup thought for a moment, and then he had an idea. "If we are dating, then this is a terrible date," he said, his confidence deciding to come back now that he had a plan.

"Thanks, I really needed that," Astrid said sarcastically, mimicking Hiccup in a way that was almost scary.

"That's not what I mean," Hiccup fixed. "I meant I know where we can go for a good date," he told her. "When do we have to get back to work?"

"Today is supposed to be the last day of construction and our shift gets over at lunch," Astrid told him.

"Okay, meet me back here in fifteen minutes," Hiccup said. "We are going to a special place back in the woods."

Hiccup left a slightly confused Astrid standing by the forge, but he knew it would be worth it later. Hiccup made his way back to his house, hurrying now that he was exited. When Hiccup got to his house, he saw that Toothless was laying near the fire, the fish basked next to him and empty.

"Hello, Toothless," Hiccup said as he picked up the fish basket and moved outside the front door. "I'm going to be gone for a while, so we can't go flying until sundown."

Toothless made a sad grumbling sound, but conceded and laid his head back down on his paws. Hiccup usually took Toothless flying in the morning, a few hours after lunch, and right before dark. Skipping a flight dampened Toothless' mood, but he understood that it was probably important.

Hiccup ran upstairs and tossed on a clean tunic, coincidentally identical to his previous one. Hiccup splashed some scented water from a bin he kept in his room onto his face and clothes, since it had been a few days since he had bathed. Hiccup ran around his room, looking for his comb, and once he found it, he found out it was useless to try and arrange his hair. It would always stay that way, and he would have to live with it.

Hiccup realized he had used up almost ten minutes. Rushing down the stairs, he wave goodbye to Toothless and rushed out the door. Hiccup walked quickly to the forge, he didn't want to be late for the time _he_ had set. Hiccup reached the forge, and he was alone. As he waited for Astrid to show up, he thought of a great way to end the date. _When we get back, I'll take her on a sunset ride with Toothless. That way, I can keep my promise to Toothless and remind Astrid of the first time we flew together... hopefully without the kidnapping. _

Astrid came into view a minute later, and Hiccups' breath was taken away. She had taken off her armor, so she looked more slender now, and her hair was in waves.

"Are you ready?" Astrid purred.

** And end! That was chapter two, and chapter three will be their first (actual) date! I would like to thank those who reviewed, even if it was a short review, because you made my day! Please keep reading, and review! I read through them all, and I will reply to those that need a reply. I'll be bumping the rating up to M next chapter, just for a fair warning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! This chapter will contain, the date, background on Astrid's past, and a semi lemon! I'll be bumping the Rating up to M now, just a warning. Read and Review please, I need ideas of what to add in later!**

Hiccup gulped audibly at Astrid's words. He knew that he really had nothing to worry about, but Astrid was, well, Astrid. Hiccup walked up to her and said, "We should probably, uh, get going, so, we get back by dark," He said hesitantly.

Astrid giggled, a very un-Astrid like thing Hiccup noticed, and said, "Lead the way."

Hiccup started walking back in the direction of his house. There were a few vikings out, just finished with lunch, and they ended up running in to Tuffnut. Tuffnut looked at Astrid and saw she wasn't wearing any armor, and noticed that they were walking together, and knew what was going on.

"Oh, ho! Astrid I didn't realize-" Tuffnut was cut off by a punch to his face, and he fell to the ground with a broken nose.

"Lay off, ass hole," Astrid said as she and Hiccup walked past the prone Tuffnut, kicking him for good measure.

"I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut called out as he tried to hold his bleeding nose and bruised ribs at the same time.

"Was that necessary?" Hiccup asked Astrid as they forked away from the path to his house.

"No, but it was fun," Astrid replied, giving Hiccup an award-winning smile.

They walked I silence for a while, and they gradually started walking closer to each other. If it was chance or if Astrid did it on purpose Hiccup would never know, but he had to know on ting, "I s it okay if I hold you hand?" As soon as Hiccup asked this he flinched and covered his face with his arms in anticipation for a punch he knew was coming.

Astrid sighed and snatched Hiccups hand out from in front of his face. "You know Hiccup, sometimes it's better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission."

Hiccup, elated that he holding hand with _the _Astrid Hofferson, hardly heard her. The couple came to the edge of the woods, and Hiccup stopped to make sure prosthetic was on tight enough. When he caught Astrid looking at him quizzically, he said, "Sometimes the straps aren't tight enough, and it gets tough walking through the woods."

"Okay, I'll just make sure you don't fall; but since Toothless isn't here, we should be safe," Astrid told him as he straightened back up with a blush on his cheeks. Astrid gave him a sly smile and they continued into the woods.

They held hands as they walked through the shrubbery, and Astrid only had to catch Hiccup once when his prosthetic got caught on a root. Eventually, as they neared Raven Point (movie reference!) they came to an area where the trees were broken and there was a deep gouge in the ground. Hiccup went silent and Astrid knew where he had taken her.

"Is this where..." Astrid let her sentence trail off, knowing that saying it aloud might hurt Hiccup. Astrid took one look at his pained face and knew that this area, even though it had been a few weeks, held some rough memories.

"This is where Toothless crashed and lost his... tail fin, and ability to fly," Hiccup said slowly and mostly to himself.

Hiccup knew that if remained at this site he would eventually break down, so he started towards a different place. "Come on, we're almost to the place I wanted you to see!" Hiccup said with sudden excitement.

Astrid knew that the place he was talking had to be a happy place, because his mood improved greatly when he talked about it. Astrid did that un-Astrid like giggle again and followed Hiccup.

Hiccup led Astrid by her arm to the entrance to a cove, where he abruptly stopped, almost causing Astrid to run into hm. Astrid looked ahead of Hiccup and saw a gorgeous scene. A pond was set in that middle of a cove, the steep rock walls plastered white, and the only entrance she could see was the one they were standing in.

"Come on, Astrid, there is something I want you to see," Hiccup said, letting go of her hand reluctantly to better make his way down the rocky slope.

Hiccup then led Astrid to a small flat area with a dead sapling on it. To the left of the sapling was a jumble of pointless lines, and Astrid vividly remembered the story Hiccup had told them all about meeting Toothless. Astrid had been there once, but she was too involved in being kidnapped to notice the beauty of the place.

"This is Toothless' attempt at drawing me," Hiccup laughed, and Astrid joined him. "In the end it turned out to be like a maze to help me gain his trust, though," he added as an after thought.

"I guess its a good thing it hasn't rained for a while then, huh?" Astrid said as the duo made their way to a small rock ledge to sit down.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied as he sat down next to his date.

They sat in silence for a while, just holding hands and taking in the scenery. Hiccup seemed to finally understand that Astrid _wanted _to be with him, and he was a little more comfortable holding her hand. Half an hour passed in silence, and the sun was starting to descend from its noon high. Since it was autumn, it was slightly chilly this far up North, and Astrid shivered.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. Should he offer her his vest? Should pull the suave move and wrap her in his arm? He should build a fire. He had gotten some flint-and-steel from Trader Johann last shipment and had it in his pocket.

"Hang on, I'll make a fire," Hiccup said, standing up and letting go of Astrid's hand. Astrid looked as if she wanted to stop him and tell him to sit back down, but a chilly breeze made her do otherwise.

Hiccup walked over to the other side of the cove where there was a lot of old, dead trees. Hiccup gathered a large load of wood and started to walk back over to Astrid. Hiccup remembered he would need some kindling, so he went back to the pile of trees. Hiccup transferred all the wood into his left arm, and bent over to pick up some smaller, splintered pieces of wood. While Hiccup was picking up the wood, he saw Astrid studying him from their ledge. Hiccup tore some dead moss from the ground for tinder and walked back over to Astrid. Hiccup then piled the materials accordingly and got a fire started.

As Hiccup sat back down, Astrid said, "You really are getting stronger, you know."

Hiccup had been told this many times, but he wasn't sure if the other times were meant honestly or were just to make fun of him. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!" He said as he dejectedly threw his hands into the air.

Astrid punched him in the shoulder. "Because it's true, you dork!" she laughed. "used to be like you could carry that wood with _both _your arms, much less your _left_ one," she said, settling back onto the ledge next to Hiccup.

"Oh yeah..." Hiccup reconsidered and decided he _was_ getting stronger. "I guess I'm almost as strong as my father now... when he was four."

Astrid let out a short bark of laughter at that. "Hiccup, half of us are as strong as your four year old father. He's huge, remember?"

"You're right, thank you for shooting down my attempt at a joke," Hiccup said dryly, earning another punch from Astrid. His arm was starting to bruise, so that one hurt.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup exclaimed, upset at the rough treatment.

"That was for being sarcastic all the time," then she gave him a peck on the cheek, "and that was for being funny when you do it."

Hiccup, a confused blush on his face, said, "Well that's a vicious cycle."

"Oh, shut up."

Silence ruled over them once more, but it was a comfortable silence, not one of Hiccups famous awkward ones. The sun continued it's slow drift across the sky, and Hiccup felt the urge to talk.

"Astrid, how was it for you growing up as a shield maiden?" He asked nonchalantly, more out of the sake of talking than out of curiosity.

Astrid stiffened when Hiccup brought up questions about her childhood. She was silent a moment before she started speaking. "When I was born, my father hated me."

"Why do I not believe that?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. Astrid was the pride of the _entire_ village, her father must be as boastful Snotlout.

"Shut up and let me talk!" Astrid said, giving Hiccup a halfhearted punch to the shoulder. Astrid had a weak smile on her face, but she felt that she needed to finally open up to someone.

Hiccup remained silent, putting his hands into the air as a surrender. Hiccup could tell that Astrid needed to talk about this, and he was honored that she was actually opening up to him.

"He wanted to have a son, and since my mother hated him and only let him impregnate her once was because the marriage contract demanded at least one child, he had no more chances at having a son. He wanted to have someone who would carry on his name of a great warrior, not a common housewife, and he was so angry he turned to the drink and became the village drunk for years to come." Astrid paused for breath.

Hiccup saw that Astrid's eyes were starting to tear up, and he move to sit behind her. When Hiccup was behind Astrid, he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly, testing the waters to make sure it was safe. Astrid grabbed Hiccups' wrists and tugged them around her stomach and leaned back into him before continuing.

"When I was four I caught him on a rare night when he was sober. I told him I wanted to be a shield maiden when I grew up. He took me semi seriously. He gave me one of his old knives, and had Gobber sharpen it for me. The knife was so big I had to use it like a sword anyway," Astrid laughed at the memory, and Hiccup laughed along with her, feeling her laughter rumble through his chest and mingle with his own.

"I trained to use the knife like a sword and I was terrible at it," Hiccup decided to interrupt Astrid.

"_You_ were terrible at using a _weapon_?!" Hiccup said in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't like swords," Astrid said sheepishly. "Anyway, eventually I grew big enough that I could use the knife like a dagger, and I had to get a bigger weapon. My father asked me if I wanted a sword for my sixth birthday, but I said I hated swords, and he laughed. At first I thought he was laughing at me, and I was going to cry, but then he said he didn't like swords either, and that he was an ax type of guy."

"That explains a lot," Hiccup said, his chin resting on top of Astrid's head; it was nice to be somewhat taller now.

"Shut up, I'm almost done," Astrid said, throwing her right elbow into Hiccups ribs.

Hiccup grunted in pain but otherwise remained silent. "Good, now listen," Astrid said as if she were talking to a baby dragon. She could feel Hiccup smile, but ignored it. "He had Gobber make me a small version of an ax, almost like a hatchet, but bigger. I loved that ax, and I still have it in my room. My father saw that I was a gifted ax fighter and became a proud man, and he stopped drinking when I was seven, the year I placed first in the Youth-Viking tournament."

Hiccup remembers those tournaments, he never participated in one though. "Well, that makes me wonder what your mother said when you got that ax," Hiccup muttered into Astrid's hair.

"She... wasn't too happy at first. I kept putting holes in the walls whenever I was trying to kill the flies, but I hit them now!" Astrid added the last part quickly, as Hiccup was laughing at her childhood antics.

They sat in silence again for a while longer, but Hiccup noticed that the sun was setting, and he wanted to implement phase two of his plan. And he had to fulfill his promise to Toothless. "Come on, it's almost sunset," Hiccup said as he got up off the ledge.

"Why, whats going on at sunset?" Astrid asked.

"You'll see," Hiccup said mysteriously, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're just full of surprises today aren't you," Astrid said, smiling as she followed Hiccup into the woods.

As they passed the broken trees, Hiccup gingerly reached for Astrid's hand, still afraid of the repercussions. Astrid, knowing she would have to prove to him that she actually wanted to be with him, sighed and closed the gap between their hands. Hiccup smiled and walked a little taller as they approached the village. When they came out of the woods they were already pretty close to Hiccups' house.

"Astrid, can you wait here for a minute?" Hiccup asked, letting go of Astrid's hand.

"Sure," Astrid replied, looking confused as Hiccup 'ran' to his house. He still had a bad limp, so it was more like a fast jog.

As Hiccup entered his house, he called out to Toothless. "Toothless, you ready to fly?" Toothless came bounding down the stairs and stopped I front of Hiccup, sitting on his haunches.

"Where are ye goin', son?" Stoick asked coming out of his room.

"Just for a fly with Toothless," Hiccup told him as he hurriedly strapped on Toothless' saddle. "I'll be back before too long," and with that, Hiccup was out the door, atop a bounding Toothless.

Riding Toothless, Hiccup got back to Astrid in a matter of seconds. Astrid looked confused at Hiccup returning with Toothless, but Toothless, on the other hand, was giddy with excitement at having a second passenger.

"A hand, milady?" Hiccup said with a childish accent, holding out his hand playfully to Astrid.

Astrid scoffed and push Hiccups hand away, equally playfully. "You are such a dork."

After Astrid got on Toothless, in front of Hiccup, Hiccup grabbed Toothless' reins and had him shoot upwards. They rose into the sky faster than an arrow, shooting up nearly vertically. Hiccup used his chest to keep Astrid from sitting up, which have caught wind in her chest and ripped her off of Toothless.

Astrid was thrilled. Not only because Stormfly wasn't half as fast as Toothless and she has never gone so fast before, but because she could feel Hiccup on her back, keeping her down with a strength she never knew he had. She probably couldn't push him up if she tried, not that she'd want to.

Toothless leveled out again, a few thousand feet in the air. Astrid realized she would have been cold if not for Hiccup against her, and she nuzzled back into him as they cruised along.

Toothless veered towards the west, and now they were flying directly into the sunset, and Hiccup relinquished his hold on the reins. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's stomach again, more confident now. Astrid held onto his arms, keeping them around her stomach. After a few minutes of this peaceful perfectness, Toothless looked back at Hiccup with a cocky grin, and Hiccup panicked.

"Toothless no! Don't-" Toothless cut him off by swerving and dipping erratically, and Hiccup had to grab the reins once more.

Hiccup heard Astrid scream, and he kept his left arm wrapped securely around her, not willing to let her fall to her death. Hiccup grabbed the reins in his right hand, and tried to straighten Toothless with one hand. Hiccup jarred them around a little by accident, and his hold on Astrid slipped. Hiccup felt her slipping away, and he scrambled to grab her again. Astrid was screaming so loud everything was else was drowned out. Hiccup re-established his hold on Astrid and managed to level out Toothless.

"Sorry, he only usually does that... whenever we go flying," Hiccup said apologetically, checking to make sure everything was still strapped on and in place.

When Astrid didn't answer, Hiccup looked at her to see what was wrong. Hiccup was going to ask her, but then he saw the reason. Hiccups left hand was cupping Astrid's left breast, and Astrid was breathing heavily, as if she were going to rip off the offending appendage.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled as he jerked his hand away. "Oh my gods I am so fucking sorry!" Hiccup continued to apologize in various ways. Any other time, Hiccup would have had a raging boner, but he was too afraid for his life to get horny.

"Shut up," Astrid said calmly.

"What?" Hiccup asked, afraid of hr wrath.

Astrid grabbed his hand again, and Hiccup thought he was going to lose another limb. "I said: shut up," then she put his trembling hand back on her breast. "I liked it, Hiccup," she said, her voice unreadable.

Hiccup was at a loss of words, and his mouth was left hanging open. Astrid took advantage of this and turned in her seat, faced Hiccup with his hand still on her tit, and kissed him, hard. Hiccup just sat there for a while, trying to process what was happening. Then, when he felt Astrid's tongue touch his, he jumped into action. Hiccup let his tongue trail up and down Astrid's. Hiccup stopped them then.

"Let's land," and he steered Toothless back to the cove.

At the cove, Toothless was over by the dead trees playing with a few Terrible Terrors and Hiccup and Astrid were on their ledge. Hiccup was still heated by what had happened on their flight, and Astrid was no different.

"Hiccup," Astrid said, biting her lip and coming to a realization. "I love you."

Hiccup was stunned... again. When he finally realized what Astrid said, he became a different person. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's shoulders and kissed her deeply. "Astrid, I love you too, oh gods I love you so much."

**Warning! Lemon-scented scene coming up next!**

Astrid responded to this by kissing Hiccup again, then sitting on his lap facing him, straddling him. Astrid was only an inch taller than him when on his lap, so Hiccup didn't have to lean too far to meet her lips.

Hiccup gingerly placed his hand on her tit again, checking for her permission. Astrid paused, then kissed Hiccup even harder, adding her tongue. Hiccup kneaded her breasts, earning a moan. As Hiccups tongue collided with Astrid's, he felt himself grow hard. Astrid felt his dick poking into her ass, and she pulled her lips away, a confused look on her face.

"Astrid, don't move," Hiccup moaned out. His dick was in heaven, sandwiched between the ass cheeks of the person it had been jerked to for years.

"Shut up," Astrid said, then she started moving her hips back and forth.

"Oh, Astrid, please, I'm gonna-" Astrid cut him off by delving her tongue back into his mouth.

"Mrmph," Hiccup grunted into her mouth, and he came in his pants.

Astrid froze. Hiccup gently pushed her off of him and he stood up stiffly. "I.. guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Hiccup asked Astrid hopefully.

"Of course," Astrid said with a heavy blush. "Bye Hiccup, I love you," and she took off into the woods.

Hiccup cleaned off the inside of his underpants by the pond after Astrid left, and when he finished, he looked for Toothless. Hiccup found him crouched not twenty yards away with a knowing smirk on his face. "You saw nothing," Hiccup said. Hiccup flew home and went straight to his room.

**Woo! I did it, I wrote my first ever attempt at a lemon! Please tell me how I did, and I would also like to know what you guys think of the character development. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, but I'm back! This chapter is the aftermath of the lemon and the initial introduction of the Berserker Tribe. ****Many thanks to ****Hospitaller180, ****S****noopykid, and Mr. Nine. Your reviews are why I choose to write! Anons' reviews at the bottom.**

Hiccup laid in bed, replaying the scene at the cove over and over in his head. Hiccup knew that Astrid liked him, but when she admitted to loving him, he lost all control. Hiccup had to wonder, _when did she start to love me? _but he knew that it didn't really matter. Toothless was curled up at the foot of the bed, his head where Hiccup's left leg would have been. Hiccup remained awake for hours, imagining what his beloved Astrid was doing.

Astrid ran back to her house immediately after leaving Hiccup, and, not wanting to alert her absence to her parents, she sneaked in through her window. Astrid tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't get the feeling of Hiccups member grinding against her bottom. Astrid could still the burning itch in her center, and she knew she would have to relieve it before she could fall asleep. Astrid snaked her hand slowly down her stomach, and she felt the itch burn hotter. Astrid brought herself to a powerful orgasm with a scream of Hiccup's name into her pillow, the biggest one she ever had. If it was from the earlier teasing or thinking about Hiccup, she fell asleep before she could decide.

The next day, Hiccup woke up refreshed. He felt like he had drank the mead of the gods, and fire burned in him like a virus. Hiccup wondered where it came from, but the date was definitely a massive ego boost. Hiccup sat up and stretched, and Toothless awoke. Sensing his good mood, Toothless jumped off the bed and ran around the room, miraculously not breaking anything.

"I know, I know," Hiccup said not really talking to anyone.

The pair went downstairs, where Hiccup got Toothless his regular basket of fish. Hiccup sat down and happily watched Toothless eat, unnervingly happy. Hiccup felt like he was in Valhalla, and he wanted to stay there. As Toothless finished off his food, Hiccup realized his euphoric mood was slowly fading. Worrying, he resolved to find Astrid, since she was the only one who could make him this happy.

Before Hiccup could make any more resolves, Toothless plopped his flying gear on Hiccups lap, making the brown haired viking laugh. "Okay, bud, let's go," Hiccup said as he put on Toothless' gear.

Hiccup was flying around the island like he normally does in the morning, but he saw something out of place. There were three ships in the distance. Trader Johann wasn't due for another month, and he only had two boats anyway. Hiccup, being the curious boy he was, flew out to the open sea with Toothless.

As Hiccup approached the three vessels, he became extremely worried. The symbol on the sails was not a good one. It was a Skrill. The Berserker Tribe has always been crazy about killing nightfuries, the only natural enemy of the skrill. Hiccup flew Toothless in closer, and that turned out to be a mistake. Since it was daytime, Toothless didn't have the cover of the darkness to shield him from unfriendly eyes, and the ships spotted him.

With shouts of war and insanity, the crew members aboard the three ships picked up bows to shoot down their sworn nemesis. Hiccup gasped as he saw a wave of black arrows flying towards him and Toothless. Hiccup made Toothless do several barrel roll to avoid the arrows and to make their escape. Despite all of their maneuvers, Hiccup got shot in the arm. The arrow stopped when it hit his bone, and Hiccup screamed in pain in rage.

Hiccup acquired a steely fire in his eyes, and he ripped the arrow out of his arm, injuring himself even more and dragging some muscle tissue out with the barbed tip.. Hiccup's anger had awoken a part of him that has laid dormant for all of his life. Little did he know, his father hailed from a long line of berserker warriors. (Not the tribe members, the actual historical warriors that entered a psychotic killing state, after supposedly eating a type of mushroom to madden them)

Hiccup let loose a mighty battle cry that betrayed his small frame, and Toothless, seeing his rider was hurt, matched him with his own ferocious roar. Hiccup flew straight at the boats, and, before the archers could reload their bow, he yelled, "Plasma Blast!" in a voice far too deep to be his own,

Toothless, being a nightfury, did not not miss. He hit the lead boat in the middle of the deck, igniting wood and flesh in a blue fire from Hell. Those fortunate enough to avoid death from the first blast jumped into the water. The shock wave of the shot made the archers fumble their arrows, and Hiccup directed Toothless to make another pass at the ships.

Toothless hit the back boat in the same fashion as he did the first one. This time, there were no survivors, everyone was either blown up, burned to death, or thrown into one of the many weapon racks on the sinking ship, tips of various weapons bursting through their chests.

The second boat, seeing what happened to their companions, turned tail and raced away. Hiccup laughed maniacally and had Toothless fire a plasma blast at the sail of the remaining ship. The sail burst into flames and was quickly consumed by the fire. The sailors managed to extinguish it, but they had to row all the way back to their island.

Toothless saw a lone survivor floating on a piece of wood, and he swooped down and grabbed him by the shoulders. Hiccup commended him and looked back at the remaining ship. On the back of the ship and staring at Hiccup with hatred was the one man Hiccup hated more than Snotlout. Dagur.

Hiccup flew back to the village, his head rapidly clearing. Toothless held their limp prisoner by the shoulders, and hiccup attempted to nurse his wound. "Holy shit, I got shot!" Hiccup said to himself. Hiccup flew back to Berk as fast as he could, pushing Toothless to his limits. Toothless, however, saw it as great fun. As Berk came into sight, he had Toothless fire three Plasma Blasts into the air, the new Emergency Village Meeting call he had worked out with the other riders.

Hiccup made it back to the village and saw the last person walking into the Great Hall. Hiccup had Toothless fly the prisoner into the Hall, since the doors were more than big enough. Hiccup saw that everyone was waiting for him to enter, and they gasped when they did.

"Son, what is all this?" Stoick asked.

"I found three Berserker ships," Hiccup started, "Toothless and I took down two, and the other one doesn't have a sail anymore."

"Now why would ye go an' do sumpin like dat?" Gobber asked, swinging his hammer-hand through the air as he talked.

"They shot at us, so I went crazy and killed a bunch of them," Hiccup said calmly.

"Ha! Hiccup the Useless KLLING a bunch of BERSERKERS?! Oh that's rich," Snotlout laughed.

"Aye, he killed them. Almost all of them," The prisoner said hoarsely, his voice rough.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Hiccup yelled, kicking his prisoner in the side.

The room itself seemed to gasp along with the rest of the Tribe. Hiccup would never do that, what was going on here? Astrid stepped forward cautiously, since she didn't know what Hiccup would do. She walked to Hiccup and said calmly, "Hiccup, what happened. Why did you kick this guy so hard? I'm pretty sure he has a broken rib," Astrid said, taking another look at the moaning viking near her feet.

"Sorry, I'm still kinda pissed that they shot my arm," Hiccup said, genuinely sorry he had lost control.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Astrid screamed.

"Shot me in the arm. Ow," Hiccup said, wincing.

"Fool," The prisoner coughed. "All of our arrows are tipped in strong enough poison to kill a nightfury in a day."

Astrid kicked the poor man this time, and the crack was heard throughout the hall, along with the scream of pain. Astrid said, "Hiccup, get to the Healer. You," Astrid said said darkly, indicating to the prisoner, "are coming with me for a little one on one time in the village square where we can all watch you cry," she said venomously.

"What are you going to do? Kill me with make-up?" The prisoner said, making the mistake of a lifetime. "Sorry, you are a little young for me, so sex is out of the question also."

The room was dead silent, then Astrid walked over to the man, lifted her foot slowly, and slowly lowered it. The men in the room all turned around knowing what was coming. Astrid had a completely serene, almost a peaceful look on he face, until the bottom of her boot came into contact with the prisoner's dick.

The prisoner, confused at her actions until now, cried out, "No, please! I'm sorry, I swear—AAGGHH!" He cried in agony once again as his dick and balls were ground into the dirt.

There was an 'oooh' that ran throughout the room, mostly from the men, and Astrid picked her foot back up. Her sole was drenched in blood. The man lay whimpering, and he snatched the knife from Astrid's belt before she could react, and slit his throat.

After a moment of silence, Gobber spoke up. "Can't really blame him, that was pretty intense," He said in his thick accent. Hiccup nodded in grim agreement, silently promising to never get on Astrid's hate list.

"Enough of this, prepare your weapons, your armor, hell, EVEN YOUR DRAGONS!" Stoick yelled, snapping the crowd out of their daze. "Today, we prepare for WAR!" He finished, his voice resonating off the walls of the Hall.

The crow was ecstatic, they were happy that there hass been so much fighting in the past few weeks. They didn't lose that many Vikings in the attack on the Hive, maybe a dozen, so they were confident that they stood a fair chance against on of the most powerful Tribes in the North. Plus, they were back by the Meathead clan.

Later that day, after he had gotten his shoulder patched up, he went to find his dad. Hiccup had to know for _sure_ if he had went Berserk or not. If Hiccup did, then he could easily learn how to fight, and with the extra muscle he had been putting on, it should go better than the last few dozen times he had tried to learn.

Hiccup found his dad talking with Armorstan, Astrid's father. Stoick seemed to be getting heated about something, and Armorstan appeared to have heated up a long time ago. As Hiccup approached them, Stoick stopped his argument.

"Dad, when I got shot earlier, I think I may have, umm, well.. went kind of, Berserk," Hiccup said nervously, afraid of the ridicule for thinking he could be a Berserker.

His father gave him a 'duh' kind of look and returned to his conversation. "See, Armorstan, he even has Berserker blood, not sure how we could have forgotten that," Stoick said.

"Yeah, whatever he said," Hiccup said, making a feeble attempt to be noticed. It didn't work.

"Fine. If Hiccup can beat Snotlout in a fight, we can make the contract," Armorstan said, a smirk on his face,

"Deal," Stoick said immediately..

"Do you guys want to tell me what is going on here?" Hiccup asked desperately.

"You're going to beat up Snotlout so you can marry Astrid,"Stoick said as he looked around for Snotlout.

"Ha. That's funny," Hiccup said, his usual sarcasm pushed away by fear.

"Oi! Snotlout, come over here!" Stoick called out to the boy.

"Dad, I can't do this," Hiccup said desperately.

"Course you can, he hits like a pussy," Stoick said, completely calm.

"What is it chief?" Snotlout said as he jogged to the group.

"I need you to fight Hiccup," The chief said.

"Seriously?" Snotlout said, flabbergasted.

"BEGIN!" Stoick called out suddenly.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup and smiled evilly. Hiccup gulped, but knew he had to do this, for Astrid. _His_ Astrid. Snotlout came in fast, almost sprinting, and Hiccup saw the swing coming from a mile away. Hiccup sidestepped and tripped his cousin, sending him into the dirt as he scoffed.

"That was luck, you runt!" Snotlout shouted, now approaching cautiously.

Snotlout threw a wild right punch, and Hiccup stopped it with his left forearm as if fighting was a thing he did every day. The ancient warrior in his blood was finally coming to the surface. Snotlout followed up with a left jab, but hiccup caught his wrist. Hiccup threw his arm across his body, along with Snotlout's wrist, and the struck. From his position, Hiccup was able to jump forward and slam his right elbow into Snotlout's face, breaking his jaw and knocking out several teeth.

Snotlout stood up quickly, wiping the blood from his lip. "Quit getting lucky, punk!" He said angrily. Snotlout charged at hiccup again, swinging his right fist at him.

Hiccup swung his right forearm into Snotlout's, stopping the punch and getting Hiccup within Snotlout's guard. Hiccup pushed forward and twisted violently to his left. Hiccup used the momentum of his spin to drive his left elbow into Snotlout's sternum, knocking the wind out of him and most likely leaving a bruise for Snotlout t find later.

Snotlout went into wounded and angry mode and started swinging wildly. Hiccup managed to avoid most of the punches, but one clipped his eye, giving him a black eye and a flared temper. Fighting for Astrid was enough to bring out his warrior, but injuring him only ensured it. Hiccup ducked under the next wild punch and drove his left fist into Snotlout's gut, making the larger boy double over. Hiccup didn't stop and went in to finish his cousin. Hiccup grabbed his head, puled it back up, then threw his knee into Snotlout's face. Snotlout slumped to the ground, blood pooling from his face.

"I win," Hiccup said, astounded as Snotlout lay in the dirt, clutching his face and moaning.

Armorstan sighed. "Well. I'm a man of my word, you two can get married."

Hiccup inwardly rejoiced, but he just looked at his father in disbelief. "I saw you two get on Toothless last night, and you never come home that happy, son," Stoick said, warming Hiccup's heart even further. Then the reality set in.

He was marrying Astrid Hofferson.

**Woo! Made it! It's going to be hectic, a marriage and a war at the same time. Thanks to the Anon reviewers Dimitri and Francis! Please keep reading and reviewing, all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life got in the way :p Anyway, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT. I am really really really sorry about the length, but I will now only be able to update on Sunday's, so anything not on Sunday is a bonus.**

**TheDelta724: Yes, I cringed when I wrote that scene, but it was a good way to make a point!**

**Mr. Nine: The wedding IS on, and it will be a bloody one!**

**Silverchaska: The abruptness of the fight was to show Hiccups new strength and of Snolout's over confidence. I agree, though, and all the following fights will be longer! P.S I did go back and fix the fight scene.**

**Normally I would respond to anons at the bottom, but those were all the reviews...**

Hiccup walked through the town, trying to find Astrid and tell her the news. Stoick had given him a ring, Stoick's half of the pair that Gobber made for him and Hiccup's mother. All throughout the village people were carrying big baskets of weapons, probably heading to the forge. Hiccup mentally groaned. More work at the forge meant less time with Astrid. Hiccup saw knives, swords, and axes being sharpened by people rich enough to own a grind stone.

Hiccup made it to the forge, and he heard Gobber hard at work in it. Hiccup tried to sneak around it, but he was caught. "Hiccup, git in 'ere! We have a whole day's worth of sharpenin' to do!"

Hiccup freaked out. He didn't want to work, he had to find Astrid. "Sorry Gobber, but... I have to go find Astrid," Hiccup said honestly. Then, realizing he sounded lazy, which he was, he added, "... For my training! She is... training me to fight! Yeah," Hiccup covered up.

Gobber looked at him incredulously and whistled. "Tell I wished her good luck!"

Hiccup walked to the docks grumbling to himself about 'no faith'. Gobber knew what Astrid was in for, he _and_ Stoick had already tried to teach Hiccup sword play, mostly because at the time Hiccup could only wield the smallest of swords. Hiccup didn't like swords, since there was too much technique involved in them. Hiccup wanted something like a hammer, since he had used one in the forge for all his life, but he knew taking the hammer from the forge into battle was a bad idea.

Hiccup found Astrid on the docks, sitting and watching Stormfly catch fish. Astrid looked like a Valkyrie, bathed in the early sunlight with her dragon by her side and her ax in her hand. Hiccup approached her, wanting to tell her the good news that they were getting married and the bad news that she was supposed to train him at the same time.

Astrid looked up, noticed him, and smiled. "Hi, Hiccup. What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Looking for you," Hiccup tried to make his honesty sound romantic. Hiccup sat down next to Astrid, and a momentary silence enveloped the two before anyone spoke up again.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Astrid asked, petting Stormfly as she did so.

"Um... do you want the good news or the bad news?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Give me the bad news," Astrid said definitively.

"You need to train me to fight," Hiccup said, then sighed. "And Gobber said good luck."

Astrid laughed, hopefully at Gobber, and said to Hiccup, "It can't be that hard, I mean you _were_ a Berserker... like a few hundred years ago," Astrid laughed again. "What's the good news?"

Hiccup was shocked silent by the way she took the bad news in stride, and Astrid had to ask him a second time to get his attention. "Um, yeah... well." Hiccup started then finished awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Go on..." Astrid playfully encouraged.

"Astrid, you love me, right?" Hiccup asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes. Of course I do," Astrid said, becoming slightly worried.

"Well, do you have any... plans for the next, oh I don't know, lifetime or so?" As Hiccup said this he moved onto one knee. Astrid sat, her mouth agape, and Hiccup pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Hiccup asked hopefully, staring into Astrid's eyes. Astrid was completely aghast, and she even dropped her ax.

"Holy shit," She said to herself, then hugged Hiccup. Astrid clung to him like her life depended on it. Someday not too far away, it would. "YES!" she screamed into his shoulder.

Hiccup laughed and hugged her back, his happiness exceeding even his first flight on Toothless. This was a whole new flight, a flight he was taking with the most important person in the world to him. Hiccup became somewhat sullen at his next thought. "You still have to train me, and I told Gobber I was going for my first lesson today so I could get away," he said, stroking Astrid's hair.

"Well, let's go!" Astrid said, walking away briskly.

"Where?" Hiccup asked, walking fast to catch up.

"To the cove, you dork," Astrid said. "Go meet me there, I'm going to get some supplies."

Hiccup and Astrid parted with a kiss, and Hiccup started towards the cove. Hiccup entered the woods before he realized what he just did. He just proposed to _Astrid Hofferson_ and she said _yes_. Hiccup sat against a tree to collect his thoughts. A month ago he would have held a party, a one-man party of course, at just talking to her. Now he was engaged, and he may finally learn to fight as a bonus!

Hiccup sat on the ground and held his head in his hands contemplating his new life. Hiccup had broken his life into three essential parts. The lame, before Toothless; the short but sweet Time Of Toothless; and the new Age Of Astrid. Hiccup chuckled at the names he gave his mental time line, and then got back up. Hiccup continued walking to the cove.

Hiccup was almost to the cove when he came upon Toothless' crash site. Hiccup thought back to that day and the one prior. Toothless may have spared his life, but that was the day old Hiccup truly died. The old Hiccup was completely useless, he had done nothing right, and he was now gone forever: dead. Or at least a part of him.

Hiccup was now waiting in the cove, and, after about five minutes, he heard a dragon's wings flapping. Hiccup figured it was Stormfly and Astrid, but he was wrong... it was Astrid and Stormfly; with a large basket. There were a lot of weapons and a practice dummy in the basket.

Astrid touched down and said, "Let's get started."

**Again, really sorry this is so short! This should be the last time though, and I promise to make it up in the next chapter. Name what you want in the next one and the one with the most votes will win. In the case of a tie I will choose my favorite. So sorry!**


End file.
